


Pretty Little Lou

by larrybabes03



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Corset, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Harry, Fingersucking, Grinding, Lace, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Love Bites, M/M, Male Feminization, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Rimming, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybabes03/pseuds/larrybabes03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much Louis dressing up, and Harry fucking him. I don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Lou

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a little bit back for my friend. I hope y'all like it. (:

Harry groans as his sweet little boyfriend comes out of the hotel bathroom looking absolute beautiful. He rubs his hand over his bare body, and slowly pumps his dick as he stares at what Louis' wearing; deep red lipstick on his thin lips, a black, tight, curve hugging corset around his middle, and a black thong with lacy stockings to match. 

"Like what you see, Styles?" 

Louis quips as he slowly walks over to him. Harry almost chokes when he sees Louis is even wearing black heals. 

"I do." 

He says with false confidence. Louis hums and looks Harry over. 

"You fucking better." 

Harry moans at Louis' words. He loves when Louis gets sassy. It always shocks him when his practically honey dipped boyfriend turns into a feisty bitch; Harry always wants him even more. 

"Who says I have to listen to a cock hungry slut like you? Lord knows you'll beg for a hard cock down your throat by the end of the night." 

Louis glares and straddles Harry's shins in a blink of an eye. 

"That may be true… I might be hungry cockslut." 

Louis says as he leans down and takes his boyfriend's dick into his mouth. He bobs his head and suckles on the tip, then pulls off.

"Better hope I don't just take a bite." 

Louis whispers. Harry moans and bucks his hips so his cock is back into Louis' mouth. Louis takes it easily and continues to blow him. 

When Louis's satisfied with the job, he has saliva dripping down his chin, tears slipping from his eyes, and Harry a shuttering mess above him. 

"S-Such a dirty slut." 

Harry groans as he wipes sweat off his forehead. 

"I know." 

Louis says sweetly. 

"I love this little outfit." 

Harry states and runs his thumb over the hem of his stockings lazily. 

"Yeah?" 

Louis smiles as Harry moves his hand over to his aching cock and strokes it through the thong. Louis moans and grinds his arse over Harry. 

"Yeah, but I want to see your pretty body, angel" 

He whispers as he pulls on the thong. Louis giggles, gets off of Harry and onto the floor. Harry sits up and Louis stands between his legs. He pulls off his thong, kicks off the heals, and strokes his cock in front of Harry's face. 

"Is my cocky pretty?" 

Harry nods and takes it in hand. 

"Very pretty, love." 

He says as he starts to pump it. Louis moans as precome starts to bubble to the tip. Harry swipes it away and continues to stroke. Louis moans and undoes his corset and tosses it on the floor. Harry brings a hand up and pinches Louis' already harden pink nipple. 

"Harder, daddy." 

Louis moans. Harry chuckles and says, 

"I'm 'daddy' tonight?"

"Uh, fuck, yeah you are." 

Louis whines as Harry's hand slows down. He smiles and twists his nipple harder and pinches the tip of his cock. Louis gasps as he comes all over Harry's stomach. Harry strokes him through the orgasm, and rubs the pad of his thumb over his sore nipple. 

"Do you want my cock now, sweetie?" 

"Yes, daddy, I want your cock now." 

Harry smiles and pulls Louis back onto the bed with him. Louis rubs his soft cock against Harry's and moans in his ear. Harry slap his arse and asks, 

"/Do/ you want it now?" 

"Yes!" 

Louis cries into his neck, smearing his lipstick around. Harry chuckles and flips them over so he's on top. Louis grips the sheets as he feels Harry lining up with his hole. Harry shoves himself in with 1 go. 

"DADDY!" 

Louis screams as his back arches do to feeling of Harry's dick spitting him wide open. 

"Sh, baby. You don't want to sleep in Niall bed, hm?" 

Louis whimpers and shakes his head. 

"Okay, baby," 

He coos as he pulls Louis' stocking clad knees up to his chest. 

"got to be quieter." 

Louis nods and pulls Harry's hand up to his mouth. 

"That's good, love, just suck on daddy's fingers." 

He says as Louis takes 3 fingers into his mouth. Harry starts fucking into him carefully. Louis moans and sucks harder. Harry sneaks a hand down and pumps Louis' already straining dick. Louis babbles something around Harry's fingers and rolls his hips. Harry groans as he starts fucking into him harder. 

"You're loving this, huh?" 

Harry says as he picks up speed in jerking him off. Louis moans and closes his eyes. 

"You gonna come again?" 

Louis' hips buck off the bed as little spurts of come shoot onto his tummy. Harry moans and pulls his fingers out of his mouth. He wipes the come up on 2 fingers and pushes them back between his red lips. The feeling of Louis licking his own come from his fingers sends him over the edge. With a deep groan, Harry comes into Louis' arse. 

"Fuck, Louis…"

He sighs as he pulls out his cock and fingers. Louis whimpers and closes his legs. Harry pries them open and licks over his red hole. 

"No, daddy." 

He says weakly as Harry sucks the come that's slowly oozing from his sore hole. 

"Sh…" 

He coos as he kisses over his bum and sucks loves bites on the insides of his thighs.

"Kiss my lips, Harry." 

Louis whispers to him as he trails kisses around his sweaty body. Harry kisses his chin, then his lips. Louis wraps his arms around Harry, and licks into his mouth; even though Harry just destroyed him, he's still Louis' boy. 

"I love you, Harry." 

"I love you too." 

Harry murmurs as he lays next to Louis, cuddled under his arm. 

"I hope you know I'll not going to be able to leave this room tomorrow." 

Louis says as he pinches his rosy nipple playfully. 

"I'll carry you." 

Louis smiles and closes his eyes. 

"You better… Now, goodnight, my love." 

"Goodnight, babe." 

xx

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram @made.in.the.aam and on Tumblr @erectlinson


End file.
